Mating Mark
by BlackenedQuill
Summary: Ten years ago he sent her down the well with Kagome, promising to come back. But ten years is a long time for a human to keep their faith, especially when you're only a child. But a promise is a promise. And now that promise is being fulfilled. Too bad Rin isn't all on board anymore, especially when she realizes her life is not her own. Not your average Rin/Sess story. (On HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

This story will be more of a short fic. Probably under ten chapters. I'm a little stuck with my other Harry Potter fic, so I'm doing this in the meantime till my muse comes back. Inspiration from this story was failing to find a good Rin Sesshomaru story that fit my tastes. So I hope that you enjoy and please, let me know what you think!

Rated M: Mature themes, violence, strong language and sexual situations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

MATING MARK

...

16.56$. The number mocks at her. _God, and somehow I've got an entire two weeks to live off of sixteen dollars. _She groans at the thought. Why did she think leaving to get her own apartment rather than staying with Kagome's family after graduation was a good thing? She could slap herself, she should slap herself. She could be enjoying a warm, home-cooked meal surrounded by laughter, but no. She just had to be independent, to forge her own path.

_Stupid indeed _She thinks while pushing the .60 cent ramen around with her fork. Though, speaking of ramen, she might as well get used to it, seeing as that's all she's going to be eating for the next two weeks.

_Fuck, I need a cigarette. _God and now she's going to have to start rationing out her pack. Anxiety was already starting to seep in. It's ridiculous, smoking as a way to relieve stress, while the habit was actually making her more broke which only further exacerbated said stress.

It doesn't stop her from lighting one up and deeply inhaling the cancer stick. Immediately she feels her body calming down. She can do this. Make this work. She's Rin for fucks sake! If she can trudge barefoot across feudal Japan with a jackass of a demon by her side, she can handle her shitty finances.

_Of course, you wouldn't be broke as fuck and eating shitty ramen if the jackass had actually kept his word. _

She almosts snorts. Imagine that, a demon keeping his word. She had been only a child when the bastard threw her down the well. So when he held her tiny chin in his enormous hand, making these beautiful claims about coming back and all that flowery bullshit- she had believed him. And why? Because she was Rin and Sesshomaru always cared for her.

It was total and utter bullshit though. And she did wait, for six years. Six, long, heart- aching years. And guess what- the demon dog was still yet to make good on his promise.

By the time she turned 18, she realized he wasn't coming back. Kagome had already left to be with Inuyasha, sneaking into the well in the middle of the damned night so she wouldn't find out about it till it was too late. She was truly alone in the world, she had thought to herself waking up to a gone Kagome.

She cried for days. Screaming into that well for Sesshomaru to come and save her, to bring her home. But the well was silent, and the magic was gone. And she was stuck. Stuck in a world that was not hers, and no way to communicate or get back home. She spent a week wallowing in her own self pity. Before that anguish turned into something else, sheer determination.

If she was going to be stuck here, then she was going to make a life for herself here. While she did good in high school, she never took anything seriously, because she didn't think she'd be staying, so in that moment, she decided to make a plan.

She was going to thrive in this new world. The amount of determination kept her up for nearly three days, this obsession to pave a way for herself. She successfully graduated from one of the most prestigious universities in Japan, double majoring in linguistics and psychology. And now was working on her masters.

Her goal was to work for the Japanese government working with ambassadors.

While the plan worked out smoothly, she forgot to calculate the most important problem of all.

Her fucking bank account.

Student loans piled on her debt racking up a pretty sum. She was drowning in her debt, and now, her bank account was damn near empty.

She knows she could always call Daiche, her boyfriend would help her out in a heartbeat, but she just can't bring herself to ask.

Daiche is so kind, and giving, the kind of person who never says no to anyone in need. His parents already have their claws into his paycheck enough as it is, to ask him to bail her out would just be selfish.

Putting her cigarette down for a moment, she pulls her long, black hair up into a ponytail. She's just going to have to figure this out herself.

_Maybe I can pawn a few of my things off. _Though, now that she thinks about it, there's not that much that she can get any actually money from. She doesn't even own a TV. She picks up her cigarette and puts it to her mouth again.

"You know those things will you kill ya." a cocky and very male voice says behind her.

She nearly jumps out of her skin. She recognizes that voice, she'd know it from anywhere, know him from anywhere.

Slowly she turns around, and sure enough, the smug bastard is leaning casually against her wall, white hair and cute ears sticking out.

"Inuyasha," She breathes.

He eyes her for a moment, clearly not expecting the young woman in front of him.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he says jokingly.

Her eyes narrow.

"Right, let's hit on Rin, I'm sure Kagome will be thrilled with your lewdness," she drawls.

"Heya, simmer down," he says with his hands up. "I'm just paying you a compliment you ungrateful wrench," he says with a smirk. "It's just a bit odd seeing you like this," he finishes.

It definitely is odd. The last she saw of him was probably about four years ago. He always did have a nasty habit of dropping in unannounced.

"Why are you here, Inuyasha" she asks brusquely.

Slowly he pushes himself off the wall and picks up her pack of cigarettes pulling one out putting the opposite end in his mouth while fiddling with the lighter.

"Oh you know, bored and such. Kagome is making a fuss, I guess pregnancy can do that to a weak human," he says as he lights up the filter tip.

"Jesus Christ," she says plucking the stick from his mouth. "First of all, your lighting the wrong end Idiot," she says before tossing him another one. "And second of all, Kagome's pregnant?"

He deeply inhales and suddenly starts hacking. She'd be a liar if she said she didn't enjoy it.

"Well," cough. "That's what happens when two people who really love each other-

"I know how babies happen Idiot, I'm just surprised she'd consent to mothering your pups. Imagine, you trying to be all fatherly, she'll probably kill herself out of sheer desperation," she says scathingly.

"Well, isn't someone a bit touchy tonight," he mocks before making a face. "How on earth you can smoke these foul things?" He says before tossing it over the railing.

"Hey! Those are expensive you foul bastard!" She yells before smacking him across the arm.

"Ow, stop hitting me!"

"Then stop wasting my time, and tell me why you're here!"

Suddenly, his demeanor shifts. The playful, cockiness is gone and in its place is something somber.

"You might want another one of those nasty sticks for this," he says, pointing to her pack.

Dread crawls up her spine, something is really off, she can feel it. Inuyasha wouldn't show up just for kicks.

"Rin, do you remember that day in the woods, when you were attacked by the spider demon?" He whispers sitting down.

How could she forget? That slimy scumbag nearly killed her, and if Sesshomaru hadn't shown up, he would have succeeded.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well you remember Sesshomaru bit you, said that his bite would keep you safe," he continues.

Of course she does, it hurt like a total bitch, but something about it kept the demons from her.

"Yeah I remember. What's your point, Inuyasha?" She asks impatiently.

"Rin, you must understand, you were nearly dead, he found you bleeding out, and you had been screaming for him. He was not rational, he was not considering the consequences. He only wanted you alive and safe. You were too young, far to young for this to be explained to you, for you to understand the gravity of his choice," he says barely above a whisper.

Confusion wells up inside of her. So he protected her, why is this such a hush, hush matter? Why the impromptu visit? There's something more at play here, she knows this, it's there on the edges of her mind, but just out of reach.

"I don't understand what you're trying to get at her," she says warily.

"The mark on your neck," he says pointing at it. "That's no ordinary mark, surely you must know that much. A demon doesn't bite a human for no reason." He continues before getting up. "It's a mating mark, Rin."

Silence falls between them both.

Feelings that she long suppressed come bubbling to the surface. She wants to cry, scream, throw things. But the only thing that comes out of her mouth is laughter. He's looking at her as if she's gone insane.

"Rin," he says cutting her off.

"You can't be serious," she says. Because there's no fucking way he's serious. But there he stands looking at her expectantly. "Oh my god, you are."

"Well I thought that would be obvious," he says with a sneer. "I'm here aren't I?"

Impossible. This was impossible.

_Does he honestly expect me to believe this? _

"Listen to me Rin, I know this is not something you want to hear. I know you're involved with someone else, but you need to listen to me. There is no escaping this. That mark," he says pointing at my shoulder. "Is absolute. I warned Sesshomaru against leaving you here without explaining it, but the arrogant fool decided that these matters were of no concern to you at the time-

"Right, so leaving me in the dark was a more suitable choice rather than just being honest with me," She interrupts scathingly.

"Look, I'm not saying I agree with him! But Rin, you are mated to my brother. In our world, a demon takes nearly 300 years before reaching maturity, so while this may seem stupid to you, Sesshomaru arrogantly sent you off knowing that once you hit 20 you'd stop aging, and that he had all the time in the world to figure this out. But you threw a wrench in that plan," Inuyasha said exasperatedly.

"Oh pardon me for daring to put a damper on his day, never mind that he tied myself to him permanently and failed to ever fucking mention it!" She all but screams.

"I know you're angry, but don't you see! The moment you had sex with Hoiche, you broke the mating law! Of course you couldn't have possibly known, but you broke one of the most sacred laws we hold Rin!" He exclaims.

A cold dread creeps up her spine. This is not good. Dangerous even.

"Sesshomaru is furious, and you're now being summoned by our council. You have to come home with me," he finishes quietly.

She stumbles backward, slowly sliding to the ground. Mating. Laws. Lack of choice. It's all too much, far too much at once.

"Look, refuse me if you want," he finally says, breaking the silence. "But know this, if you refuse to come with me, my brother will be forced to get you himself, therefore showing a lack of strength. It dangers his position as king, and puts you in even more danger. Not to mention, Rin, when you activated the mating mark by breaking it, you challenged his position as Alpha. If he comes and gets you personally, he could hurt you, badly. So please, just come with me," he pleads.

She tries to remember his eyes, cold, red intense. Those same eyes that incited fear from others and yet made her feel protected, loved even. She tries to remember the way his hair fell down his back, the smell of his skin, the feel of his fur wrapped around her, keeping her warm on those cold nights.

And then all cold, lonely nights come barreling back. The screaming, crying and begging. The unfairness of it all. How she could love someone so whole-heartedly only for it to be thrown back in her face.

To be fair, Sesshomaru was never anything other than what he claimed to be, a demon. A demon that hated humans. It was she who stupidly misconstrued his kindness for affection, his obligation for love. In the end, he was exactly who he claimed to be, not the perfect image she concocted in her head. So in a way, it was she that broke her own heart.

_"It cannot be helped," _she remembers her friend's father looking at the injured dog with sadness in his eyes before breaking its neck.

_Too true. It cannot be helped. _

While she doesn't want to admit it, she know Inuyasha is speaking the truth. Her scar has burning ever since she lost her virginity to Daiche three weeks ago. Also, dreams of Sesshomaru have plagued her nights.

Skin on skin, fire everywhere he touches, she often wakes up drenched in sweat and slick with desire, an ache between her legs that no amount of self pleasure ever truly releases it.

She had chalked it up to hormones.

She was wrong.

"Fuck," she breathes out. "Fuck!" She yells throwing her pack of cigarettes.

Inuyasha just stares at her with pity. It only serves to enrage her further. She doesn't need his fucking pity. She shouldn't even be having this problem to begin with!

Nothing about this was fair. Five years ago she would have been ecstatic about all this. Now all she feels is cold rage. She feels like nothing in her life matters, that she doesn't matter. As if he can just completely disrupt her life and turn her world on its head just because he can.

_"It cannot be helped."_

And goddammit, she knows it can't.

* * *

So there you have it. Rin is a little pissed, but can't really blame her though!


	2. Chapter 2

Well things are moving along! I really do love writing a sassy Rin! Anyways, reviews are always welcome and adored! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

TRAINING

...

It's strange, her being in the village after her long departure. Nothing had changed that much, except her that is. She feels as though she's walking in a dream, the smell of grass, cooked meals that were long forgotten, mannerisms that were lost, and now, even though finally after all the years, she gets the one thing she only wanted- to return home, she doesn't belong. Too much has changed, she has changed.

Kagome's voice echoes across the room, her giggling with Sango, and talk of little hanyous, Rin realizes she has nothing in common with these people anymore. And for the first time, all she wants is to go back to her shitty, studio apartment with water damage and loud noises from the window. She wants to worry about her 16.56$, wants to pour over books for her next class. She wants the life she thought she wanted to be rid of.

The notion scares and infuriates her. He left her.

He LEFT her.

Hasn't she earned the right to her freedom by now?

"Rin, come and see" Sango's sweet voice calls to her.

Suppressing a groan she quietly walks over to the two girls where they are prepping for lunch.

"It's still so strange seeing you like this," Sango says with a smile. "I always knew you'd grow up to be beautiful, beauty like yours, doesn't matter how much dirt you rolled in, is undeniable."

She can't help but smile at the compliment. It's true, what Sango says, she knows she beautiful, but not in a soft way. Most girls her age, are shorter with softer, rounded features, she's taller with sharp angles and sharp eyes. _"European" _a friend once told her. Though, her figure is definitely that of a woman's, thin but filled out in all the right places. And thank god for that, because she definitely had gone through a lanky, awkward phase in her teens.

"Sesshomaru is going to be floored when he finally sees you!" Kagome interjects.

She nearly laughs. Because it's absolutely ludicrous.

"Sesshomaru will be a lot of things, but happy most certainly not be one of them," she retorts.

Sango and Kagome look at each other in silence for a moment, obviously not sure how to respond.

"It will take some time getting used to it, there will be an adjustment period for sure, but he will come around, no doubt about it," Sango replies.

_Right, because Sesshomaru needs time to adjust, never mind that he's completely fucking my life apart. _

"Right, well god forbid that **he's **the one who will need time, it's not as if I haven't- I don't know, given my entire life up for him or anything," she sharply states.

Suddenly Sango nearly drops the blade on her hands.

"Careful!" Kagome cries.

"It's fine," Sango says before turning back to Rin. "I'm a little lost, I thought, well we all thought, you'd be happy to hear you're his mate," She says softly.

This time she can't help it, she laughs, and not the pretty, musical kind, the bitter, resentful, spiteful kind. Happy about it? HAPPY ABOUT IT? And by god, gathering from their expressions, she knows they really are serious about it. Not able to stand looking at their gobsmacked faces anymore she turns away, still continuing to laugh. And really she hopes she doesn't stop, because if she does, she might cry.

Inuyasha comes into view, standing there looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

"I am happy," she says incredulously. "I've realized I'm nothing more than a pet to be called, petted and cooed at, given affection when he deems necessary and dismissed when my presence is no longer required. What could possibly be wrong with that," she says with sharp smile before finally turning her head back towards them. "I am here, because I have no choice in the matter, but make no mistake, I am absolutely not happy about it," she sneers.

"Rin-

"No, she's right," Inuyasha cuts in. "My brother's pride and arrogance is what has put them in this situation. He's embarrassed?" He says with a chuckle. "Well it's his own fault, he should have told her, and better yet not have sent her off. He takes what he wants, because he feels entitled to it. But he can't command her love, only she can give that, and the bastard hasn't done anything to deserve it," He finishes.

"There's more to this than that and you know it," Sango replies sharply. "We should be strategizing how best she can appease her mate and lord so she can keep her head," She whispers.

"Sango!" Kagome's face is now white as a sheet.

And the laughter is back. Bubbling hotly to the surface. _I can just see it now! 'Off with her head!' Maybe he'll paint all the roses red where he parades my head on a pike. _The laughter continues to roar out of her, both women now looking at her as if she's gone completely mad.

"Keep my head," she mutters. "That's priceless," she continues before picking up a glass of sake. "Here's to a love that survived the ages, literally" she spits and knocking the glass back before slamming it down and walking out.

She feels completely out of sorts, anxiety crawling up her veins, creating tension in her neck and shoulders. She feels as if she's about to unravel, she wants to destroy the contents of her guest rooms. She wants to break, rip, shred and destroy anything and everything in her path. Keep her head. _Fucking great. Just fucking great. _

How on earth is she supposed to do this? What can she even say?

"_Oh sorry about having sex with my boyfriend, I mean how could I have possibly known the mark on my neck was a mating mark. My bad, let's live happily ever after!"_

Yeah right, as if that will ever happen.

"Sango has a point," Inuyasha's voice breaks her inner monologue.

"Yeah, no shit," she replies with a cold smirk.

"Well, lesson number one, no more foul language," he says with a quirked eyebrow. "I'm serious Rin, you're technically royalty now, and royal women, demon or human don't speak so crassly."

"As if I don't know that, I'm not a complete idiot you Moron," she seethes.

"Well, best start now, because when you get mad, you can't revert to it," he continues. She wants to throttle him.

"Fine, what else," she says instead.

"I've arranged for us to meet with Kikyo, she will be able to train you much better than I or Sango ever could," he says.

Kikyo, now that's an interesting development. She wonders how Kagome feels about it. He has a point though, Kikyo's cold countenance, grace like features, and air of nobility would make her a most suitable teacher.

"I'm sure Kagome's thrilled," she drawls.

"She understands this is bigger than her personal feelings," he simply states. "Kikyo will teach you how to act and conduct yourself not only during the summons, but in your new life in general. But most importantly, she'll teach you how to be smart. You're walking into new territory with my brother, Rin, you must understand this. The Sesshomaru you knew still exists, but you are no longer a child, so you'll see a side of him you have never beared witness to," he warns.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," she says while casually observing her chipped nails.

Suddenly he grabs her wrist quite painfully and yanks her closer. His eyes turning red.

"Do not be fooled, my brother is possessive about the things that belong to him. And that includes you, while he might care for you, he ultimately cares about himself, his position, and his image. He is swift to vengeance and second to listen,"

"I am well-

"You are **nothing**" he emphasizes tightening his grip, pain shoots up her arm as she feels the bones begin crack under his pressure. "But a nuisance to him right now. He does not want to be tied down to a human, but he has given himself no choice. You think you're angry?"

And she is, she's so angry that she can feel it deep inside her body, like an explosion waiting to happen.

"Imagine his anger, and now imagine that anger being directed at you." He continues. And for the first time she does, she envisions it, and an icy chill goes down her spine. "Mercy is not something that is in Sesshomaru's nature," he coldly says, his eyes glaring at her.

For the first time, she feels afraid, and immediately shame for succumbing to such a weak emotion. So instead of showing her fear, she leans in close to his face, ignoring the excruciating pain from the pressure he's putting on her wrist.

"Point taken, but let **me **be clear," she whispers coldly. "I am no longer, weak, little loyal Rin," she spits. "I will train with Kikyo to save my head, but if he is going to rip me from my life and freedom, I will take my rightful place as queen and I will be respected, even if that means taking the heads of half the fucking counsel, demon or not," she threatens.

Inuyasha just continues to glare at her, increasing the the vice-like hold on her wrist, and she continues to glare back, ignoring the pain as her bones continue to crack. Suddenly his face breaks into a sadistic grin as he eyes her.

"Perhaps you are exactly what my brother needs," he all but hisses before letting her wrist go. "By the way, you'll thank me for the pain," he continues his eyes turning back to normal color.

She snorts.

"He has one distinct disadvantage in the mating mark," he continues while smiling.

"And that would be?"

He picks up her damaged wrist, running his thumb over the now forming bruise.

"He could feel everything you just felt, your tolerance for the pain, your rage and hatred," he says continuing to caress it. "You see, by doing this to you, you've just solidified your worth as his mate. Not just that, what hurts you hurts him as well," he finishes letting her wrist go.

_Now this could be useful. _

"So, in other words, if I were to say," she says before picking up a comb with a rather sharp end. "Stab myself in the leg with this, it would be like stabbing him?"

Suddenly Inuyasha laughs, nearly rolling over and Sango and Kagome come running.

"What is going on?" Kagome states looking at her husband with a confused expression.

"Oh nothing," he says while continuing to laugh. "I've just realized, she might just be the best thing that ever happened to that bastard," he says before getting up and laughing his happy ass out her door.

* * *

...

Kikyo's eyes are devoid of any warmth, cold like an endless pit of darkness. While she has the exact same body as Kagome, it's in her eyes that differentiates her so. Her regality and quiet strength and confidence are nearly intimidating. Just one glance at her, and she commands a room.

"What takes years for a royal mate to learn you must learn in a matter of weeks," she says. "So you must learn fast."

"Or they'll take my head," I mutter.

"No," she says sharply. "Your little power display with Inuyasha ensures your survival. You will have caught his interest."

Now that comes as a surprise. So if the goal is not keeping her head, then why all the fuss regarding training.

"Now that you've caught his interest, you must keep it," she says. "Your rage, passion and intellect will serve him well. This is war time, your lord can have any beautiful demoness or human he set his eyes upon, but to have something akin to his equal, now that will be what keeps his attention," she finishes.

Equal. The thought had never occurred to her before. And why should it? After all he was the most powerful demon alive right now, a god in his own right. Even as a child she knew her rightful place was at his feet.

"You are his mate. That is worthy of respect," she states as she pours the tea.

"And what makes you think that'll make any difference to him," Rin counters.

Kikyo looks up quickly, her eyes sucking her into the dark depths, a wicked smirk plays across her face.

"Because you will **make **him."

And with that statement, the training began. Grueling, long and tedious training. How to walk, how to style her hair, how to speak, what matters she should be speaking on, matters she should not be speaking on unless she was extremely well versed. And finally, the final mating ritual.

"Intercourse with a demon is usually unpleasant for a human. They are weak and fragile, unaccustomed to pain," she begins while brushing the girl's long, dark hair. "And are you weak, my little Rin?" She asks sharply pulling on the strands.

_Am I weak? _She remembers all the nights she called helplessly for her lord. All the times he had come to save her. How she had cried into his chest, sobbing like a child, though in her defense she had been a child, and the questions still rings in the air.

_Am I weak?_

"No." Her voice is hollow, devoid of emotion. No, she is no longer weak. She is no longer helpless.

She is someone altogether different.

"Good, show him pleasure through the pain," she purrs. "That is something he cannot find elsewhere. You may show him submission in court, but in bed, it will be you that owns his body. Even better when he believes it to be the other way around."

"One last lesson," she says crawling in front of her. "It's in the eyes, convey nothing. This summons is beneath you. You are the mate of the great Sesshomaru, and you owe his council **nothing**," she finishes taking her hands in her own. "Secure your position from the moment you arrive. Sesshomaru is greatly revered because he is greatly feared, you will be feared and loved, and with that, if he ever acts against you, you will have the necessary force to retaliate," she says with a cold smile.

And with this last lesson, Rin knows she's as ready as she can be.

Later in the night, she dreams of blood. And screams. But also of desire, warmth, and endless pleasure. It's hard to reconcile it both. Pain and Pleasure. Perhaps her brain is trying to comprehend what awaits her in two days time. When she wakes, she covered in sweat, panting and aching between her legs. The last image she saw was the red eyes of her lord.

The ride to Sesshomaru's palace is long, and her journey is rather quiet other than the grumblings of Inuyasha. His quick temper gets them nearly killed a few times, but they finally arrived at the gates. They had stopped right outside so she had time to prepare her appearance.

"They want to catch you unaware, so as soon as we get inside the gates, they'll immediately take you to the summons. It's all a ploy to prey upon your insecurities. So prepare now, because this is the only chance you'll get."

And he's right, because as soon as they stepped foot inside guards immediately flanked them both.

"Rin Higurshi, you are formally being summoned so follow me," one says careful not to touch her but three guards surrounding her. Inuyasha follows closely behind, having confirmed to be allowed in.

_Thank god for small mercies. _

The large wooden gates open and immediately she sees him. Tall, powerful, igniting conflicting emotions inside her. His eyes are slanted, red, and immediately his face begins to change upon seeing her. He's angry, no, wrathful.

That rage touches her and makes itself known. He wants to break her.

Reaching the center of the large room, she gracefully bends to her knees. Giving him one quick glance with her eyes, a hateful, spiteful look.

_There. Now we both share the same sentiment. _

_I am not afraid of you._

It's a risky move she knows, but necessary she believes. Kikyo was right. This summons is beneath her. The mistake lies with him, and him alone.

A demon to her side unrolls a scroll, his mouth open and ready to speak.

_Let's begin shall we? Rook to G4._

* * *

Well there you have it folks. Please let me know what you think? Do you like my Rin? I know she's different than most people's, but I really wanted something different than just a blindly loyal Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

I was going to wait to update this, but eh, I'm impatient.

WARNING: This chapter contains a graphic lemon (sadomasochism themes), questionable consent, and might be disturbing for some. Normally I don't do warnings for lemons, because I state warnings in the first chapter, but I felt this warranted one. So if this is something that bothers you, back out now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

CHAPTER 3

SUBMISSION

...

"Rin Higurshi, you have been summoned before this council on charges of breaking the mating contract of the High Lord Sesshomaru, the charges for this, should the High Lord deem fit, is punishable by death," the demon speaks.

She nearly rolls her eyes. _Punishable by death my ass. _She inwardly sneers. Sesshomaru would not have her head, Kikyo had stated quite clearly that she had shown enough strength for that. This entire ordeal is beyond ridiculous.

"Charges have now been stated, let the first witness begin," he finishes.

_First witness? Someone was watching me? Jesus christ. _

A young woman comes forward, her black hair ornately pulled up, and her face one that Rin would recognize from anywhere. _What the hell is Chiyo doing here? _The young girl's eyes regard her in the most condensing expression and suddenly it all comes together. The girl is a demoness, sent by Sesshomaru for her to keep tabs on.

Rage.

It consumes her. She feels it in her feet first, slowly crawling up her limbs like an infection taking over her body, consuming her till there's nothing left. Chiyo is or rather was her friend, or so she had thought. But there is no friendliness in her eyes now.

The girl bows rather exaggeratedly in front of the High Lord.

"My High Lord, I have served you faithfully and looked over your mate for quite some time," she says in a sweet, sickly tone.

"And what have you witnessed of the High Lord's mate and this Daiche?" The Demon with the scroll asks.

"She sought after that wretched human, bestowing affection that was only meant for her mate," she spits out and earns an uproar from the crowd.

Rin notices from the corner of her eye that Sesshomaru's face is not impassive as it usually is, his eyes are red, teeth slanted and jagged, his expression positively predatory.

"I tried to warn her against seeking affection from that despicable human, but she insisted, and even gave her body over to him," she cried.

The room becomes completely undone, demons and demoness' are shouting, demanding for blood and retribution.

Its complete chaos, and Rin knows if she doesn't act, doesn't do something, and something quick, it will all go downhill from here.

"Was it not you that introduced Daiche to my person?" Rin speaks quietly, her cold tone silencing the room. "Was it not you that encouraged a romantic relationship between us both?" She continues her voice stronger. "You dare to lie to this council. Yes, did I have relations with Daiche? I did" She confirms and the room immediately erupts. "But at least I have the wherewithal to be honest about it, instead of lying like a coward," she finishes coldly.

"She admits it! See my High Lord! She even admits it!" Chiyo screeches pointing at her.

The room becomes complete madness.

_Enough. _

"Is this true Chiyo," Sesshomaru's voice thunders across the room.

Suddenly the girl cowers, falling to her knees.

"It's lies my High Lord, all lies!" She shrills. "I am loyal to you and you alone! It's the wretched human who lies!" She screams.

"Come now Chiyo," Rin says with a dark chuckle. "I have already admitted to the deed, what benefit would lying be to me now. After all, I think it's only fair, if they're going to take my head, then yours should go flying with mine, seeing as my involvement with Daiche was all your idea," she finishes with a cold smile.

"Arrest her," Sesshomaru orders.

"My Lord please! I am only faithful to you alone! Lies they're all lies!" She shrieks as she is pulled away from the room.

The room is loud, raucous and dangerous. But she's played her first card, successfully outmaneuvered her first witness. _Let's just end this. _

"This summons has grown quite tedious," she states standing up earning a few gasps. "So why don't we finish it," she continues watching Sesshomaru regard her coldly.

"You dare-

"There is only one person who is at fault for what has transpired, and that is not myself, if this court is seeking justice, perhaps turn your eyes to the responsible party," she says.

Suddenly Sesshomaru leaps out of his chair, has his hand wrapped around her neck, his face contorting into that of completely fury.

"You forget your place," he hisses out while effectively strangling her.

"And you forget your manners," she barks in a raspy reply. "What are you going to do? Beat me into submission, throw me into a dungeon," she continues scathangly. "No, because then, your peace treaty with the human faction would dissolve the moment you harmed me," she threatens, ignoring how his eyes grow more wild with each passing second, ignoring her own raging lust, ignoring how despite said lust, she'd love nothing more than watch him be torn to pieces. "No, you will release me and we will have this conversation privately, as we should have done in the first place, instead of dragging me in front of a summons as if a common whore," she spits out.

He growls, his hand on her neck grips even tighter. She's got him and he knows it. His eyes flare, his demonic aura swirls around him, biting at her skin painfully.

"I hope you know what you're doing little one," he whispers darkly in her ear. "Leave us!"

His tone is final, no room for arguing and quickly the rooms empty. Inuyasha gives her scared glance before exiting with the others.

Though the room is now empty, his hand has still yet to remove itself from her neck. His breaths are shallow, and something dark and dangerous are swirling in his eyes.

"_Now imagine that anger, directed at you." _

Inuyasha's warning rings through her head. _Indeed, don't have imagine now. _

"I should kill you for what you've done," he hisses as he releases her neck only to grab the back of hair pulling downward, forcefully exposing her neck. His eyes settle on his mark that mars her skin.

"Do not blame me for your mistake," she seethes.

"Whether you knew about the mark is of no consequence, your fault is spreading your legs like a common whore," he states.

The room resounds with a sharp echo, her hand stings from having just slapped him. _Fuck. Stupid stupid girl! _

He growls loudly and suddenly releases her hair only to grab her wrist and drags her from the room.

"You will learn you place," he growls out, forcefully dragging her through the halls.

Alarm bells are going off in her head. This is dangerous territory. She's gone too far, but apologizing is completely out of the question, submitting is out of the question, it will completely undo everything she's done so far to get his attention. To secure her place by his side. She must endure whatever it is he's planning for her.

She feels sick.

He reaches a door and throws it open, ignoring how it collides with the wall before throwing her down face-forward on the bed. Adrenaline spikes as she feels his smooth hands grasp her kimono quite roughly ripping the back clean off, feeling his clawed hand graze her skin scratching the soft flesh. He's trying to scare her.

And it's working. Except something else is at play here too. Despite her fear, which she knows he can feel, there's also desire building.

"Since you seem to like spreading your legs like a common whore, I feel no need to deny myself what is rightfully mine to begin with," he hisses in her ear. She feels his arousal pressing forcefully between her ass cheeks. Wetness drips between her legs despite how she hates it.

Hates him for making her feel this way.

Hates that he can force her body to feel pleasure, regardless of what she wants.

His tongue licks against his the mark on her necks sending jolts of pleasure through her body, spreading like wildfire. She barely supresses a moan of pleasure while she struggles beneath his grasp.

His cock twitches as he sucks on the mark, a feral growl escapes his lips as his hands discover her wetness, the evidence of her arousal.

"You like this, me forcing your body into submission," he spits in her ear as she feels him rub his dick between her wet folds. "Answer me!" He commands as he grabs her neck pulling her flush against him.

"Fuck you," she seethes.

"Such foul language coming from such a pretty mouth," he chides earning a gasp tumbling from her lips as his manhood rubs against her clit. "No matter," he whispers in her ear before licking her mark once more. "Prepare yourself, I will find much more pleasure in this than you will," he says darkly before forcefully ramming his dick inside of her.

She screams. White hot, searing pain runs through her, she knows she bleeding. Though the bastard will probably only use that as more lubrication. But something that he hits, despite the pain also has a different kind of pressure building. She doesn't understand this feeling.

_How can this hurt so much and yet feel so fucking good! _

There's something wrong with her, this shouldn't feel good, this kind of brutality should not make her want to come. But it's undeniable.

He slams into her with inhuman force, muttering disgusting obscenities in her ear, things that should be shameful, things that should make her want to vomit. Except she doesn't want it to stop, doesn't want it to end.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," she pants over and over and over again.

Something shifts between them, this newness, the very idea that his perversion of punishment that was created to incite fear and pain is causing pleasure causes an animalistic roar to escape his mouth. He rewards her demands.

The sheer force he's exuded, she feels as if she's going to break in half, the pressure becomes too much, and falls over the abyss, only she doesn't stop falling.

Orgasm after orgasm ram into her like a fucking tidal wave, she's feels like she's loosing her mind, his body wrapped around her, holding her body up. She screams again and again crying for something unknown. The damn breaks.

His teeth rip into her mark as he slams into her with such force he breaks the bed, howling as his seed spills into her. His tongue licks the wound tenderly, almost lovingly, he's still inside her.

"Mine," he growls out sucking on the wound, she whimpers. "Say it," he demands.

She wants to, because holy fuck, she's never experienced anything like what just happened before. Images of literally what just transpired are making her horny again, a gush of wetness floods them both, and he groans as she feels him hardening inside her once more. "Say it," he demands.

But she can't. She won't. She won't give him what he wants, he doesn't deserve it. Just because he knows how to bring her indescribably pleasure doesn't change what's he's done.

"No," she breathes. He completely hard again and she moans as he thrust inside her forcefully.

"How unfortunate," he breathes with a chuckle. "Just know this, I will **break **you" thrust. "force your submission" thrust "have you begging for me to stop," slams into her. She feels another orgasm building. "But I won't," his finger roughly grabs her exposed nipple, more wetness. "You'll be sobbing," twisting nipple painful. She screams as her orgasm tears through her once more.

He flips her over, and slams back into her, reigniting the waves of pleasure as he takes the sore nipple in his mouth and bites down, she screams again. Blood runs down her breasts. Then it happens, something that she only heard about and yet never truly believed. She ejaculates.

He licks up the blood and sucks against her wounded nipple, refusing to let up his onslaught of her poor, abused aching cunt.

He doesn't stop.

Orgasm after orgasm.

"Say your mine," over and over again.

Her refusal over and over again.

The pleasure soon turns to pain, exhaustion spreading through her body. She lays there like a rag doll as he uses her for his own pleasure, biting, licking sucking. Her nipples, her sides, and goddamnit even her cunt. For hours. Never ending pleasure and pain.

She sobs, begging him to stop. But he doesn't. His spills his seed inside her over and over again. Never truly stopping to regain his strength.

And finally, _**finally **_he stops. Pulls out of her, and her body weeps the loss of him, while her brain is grateful.

Forcefully he pushes her abused, exhausted body to the side.

Looking at him, properly for the first time, his beauty damn near blinds her. His cock is engorged and covered in blood, like her own body no doubt. His expression is feral as he haphazardly pulls his robe back on, regarding her with a sneer.

She knows why he stopped, because if he didn't, he might have killed her, or seriously injured her.

"I will deal with you in the morning. Do not leave this room, or there will be consequences, Mate," he spits out before throwing the door open and storming out.

Collapsing on the bed she looks at the ceiling. Her body is boneless, aching and painful, but she can't help the dark smile that spreads slowly across her face.

"_Say you're mine,"_

_It seems, My Love, that you can't fuck submission into me._

* * *

Me, hiding behind a rock. That was intense to write, hope it wasn't too much. Anyways, seems our Sesshomaru is going to have to be a little more creative, cause Rin's not taking any of his shit, no matter how sexy he is. (By the way, consent is two adults both wanting sex. In my opinion, just because your body is forced to enjoy something, does not equal consent. Consent is in the head, not the body- so this falls under rape in my book, and I absolutely do not condone rape in real life.)


	4. Mipsy

Ok, so this isn't really a chapter, more like a character snapshot. I was planning on putting this into a chapter, but it didn't really fit. So I decided to upload it as a separate chapter. Anyways, this is part of my Rin backstory. So please enjoy.

Warning: Disturbing content. (Shouldn't be a surprise by this point)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Mipsy: An Excerpt**

"For when you gaze long into the abyss,

the abyss gazes also into you."

Friedrich Nietzsche

There's a moment, a singular snapshot that happens that changes your course forever, you walk away changed, never to be the same again. And in that moment, everything you once believed in, every idea, every belief, everything you thought to be true, shatters and what remains is the fragmented pieces of the life you once thought you had, because you find, that it was all a lie. That your life was a lie. And Mipsy, was her moment.

Carefree, happy loving Mipsy. She had been her whole world, those brown, doe-like eyes, sweet disposition. That fluffy dog loved everyone, had this beautiful innocence that Rin missed. She missed their adventures, the unconditional love, the bond they had. Mipsy was everything. She found her three months after Sesshomaru dropped her in the well. She had been a godsend (though she didn't believe in god).

Then it happened. Mipsy got out one day. And Rin found her in the woods, bleeding, mauled, covered in deadly wounds. Strange, considering Rin remembered being mauled herself. Though she didn't have that blasted sword to save her beloved pet. She sat with Mipsy, crying while comforting the badly, injured dog. She knew the dog could not be saved. But the Mipsy wouldn't stop crying. She was in pain. Rin didn't know what to do, she tried singing, petting, but touching only served to deliver more pain.

Crying, and covered in blood, Rin finally knew what she had to do.

If she had known then what that moment would unleash, she would have never done it. The agonizing cries of Mipsy would have left her guilt-ridden, but nothing like the aftermath of her choice had done.

Covering Mipsy's face with her jacket, she then picked up a big rock, her breathing had been labored, her heart racing, anxiety rolling in her stomach. She stalled with the rock over her head, warring with herself, Mipsy then had let out another cry and in her grief, she crashed it down on Mipsy's head.

Only the poor dog didn't die. The squeal, she'll never forget it, it was soul crushing, and sickening. So she brought it down again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Over and over again, sobbing hysterically, as if someone possessed. She hit that dog over the head far past it's silence, till there was nothing left but a bloody mass on the forest floor. Blood, she had been covered in it. Leaning over, she emptied the contents of her stomach. She felt disgusting, wrong, and something….

Something she could not pinpoint. Something that excited and scared her at the same time. She loved Mipsy, how could she have done that to her?

_She was suffering. And I ended her suffering. _

_Nothing like a little denial to help you sleep at night._

She had told herself that many times over the years since that event. But something broke in her that day, something got let out that never should have seen the light of day. And she had realized years later, it had always been there, lurking in the deepest recesses of her soul, this blackness, and everything she had believed herself to be had been nothing but a pretty facade, even to herself.

She hates that dog.

* * *

Short I know. I'm nearly done with chapter four. Just editing it. Anyways, I'm thinking about potentially expanding this story into something more full length when I'm done. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I love that you guys take the time to actually review my writing and this story! Anyways, poor Mipsy, have you ever lost a pet too soon? I actually just had to put my dog Truffles (the cutest puggle ever) down about four months ago (Rest in Peace). So this was somewhat inspired about my experience with her. Thankfully she went painlessly.


End file.
